‘Cefortuna’ is a product of a breeding-program that had the objective of creating new Aster cultivars, that can be grown as pot plants and propagated by means of cuttings from cuttings, similar to the cultivation and propagation of all year round chrysanthemum. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of an Aster plant. ‘Cefortuna’ is a seedling from a cross of a breeding program maintained at Chrysanthemum Breeders Association Research BV, Rijsenhout, Holland. The female parent is 97.6128, a non-commercialized aster variety; the male parent is unknown, being a mixed population of a group of male parents. A comparison with parent aster 97.6128 is also given in this application. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Harry W. M. van Straalen in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, Holland in 2000. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cefortuna’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in 2000 in a controlled environment in Rigsenhout, Holland.